Egotistical Love
by mikuridaigo
Summary: After Chiaki's final rejection, Yuu wanders into a bar to drown his sorrows. He meets an unlikely person who tells him that it's okay to have his heart broken, because eventually he'll fall in love again.


Egotistical Love

Author's Note: Saw the new episode of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and immediately fell in love with Yuu even more, but more on that at the end of the story. So after the episode I really had the urge to write this. And I know it will be a little out of character, and if it's a real problem I know how to change it up a bit. For now, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Chiaki, please get this guy out of here." Yanase asked as he felt the fist grabbing his shirt form tighter. He wasn't looking at the man he loved, but he knew that he looked worried.<p>

"Yuu…"

"Now! I want to be alone."

The grip felt as if it could rip his shirt. "Who do you think you are to-?"

"Let's go, come on Tori." Chiaki begged. Eventually Yanase was released, yet the stare of Hatori still lingered. He could hear their footsteps heading out the door, and then an apology from Chiaki. "I'm sorry Yuu; I'll call you later okay?" The door closed and he was alone, just like he wanted to be. Yanase sunk to the floor and held his left cheek, which was still stinging.

He just didn't understand. Why was it always Hatori? The man was cold, plain, boring and acted as if he didn't care about anything but work and women. What made him so attractive that no matter how cruel he was Chiaki was still in love with him?

Yanase remembered in high school how Hatori was always with them, from lunch to study period to changing for gym class. With some unlucky coincidence the three were always together, and Yanase hated it. He noticed up to this day that Hatori would do nothing but criticize sweet Chiaki's actions and speech. Sure Chiaki was oblivious but that's what made him naïve and cute; and sure Chiaki always spoke his mind without thinking, yet that's what made him bold. If Hatori hated those simple characteristics of Chiaki why did he claim that he loved him? He knew that Chiaki has noticed the way Hatori looks at him with disappointing eyes, so why was he still in love with him?

Looking around the dirtied living room, Yanase decided that he didn't want to drink the left over beer Chiaki bought for the two of them. Why drink something that was meant for two?

As much as he said he wanted to be alone, he felt like going out to get drunk off his ass.

!

"Another." He demanded as he slammed his empty glass on the bar table.

The bartender sighed he filled up the glass. He wanted to ask the man what was wrong when a group of drunken college students demanded for his attention. Once again he was alone, except for the other drinkers walking around the bar.

"Ehhh, where did the bartender go~?"

"Professor! Stop being so loud. Leave the guy alone, can't you see he's busy?"

Yanase turned away from the two men in professor- like clothing, annoyed that the one with dark hair was so loud and obviously drunk. "But Kamijou~ I'm still thirsty! Hey there Blondie, will you spare that drink for me?"

The artist glared at his drink and tried to ignore the man. "Professor! I said shut up! Why don't you call that little terrorist of yours?"

"Ahh yes! Shinobu-kun~" The man stood up and left the bar to call his 'terrorist', while the younger man sighed and turned to Yanase.

"I apologize for him; it's been a long day at work."

"Humph, same here I guess…" Yanase took a big gulp of the beer and wiped his mouth.

"So, what happened to your face?" The man, called Kamijou, asked.

Now Yanase was more annoyed than before. Sure this guy apologized for his friend but now he was curious about the bruise on his face? "Fight with a friend…"

"Hm, must have been bad." The man took a sip of his sake.

"Tch, like you would know."

He could tell that Kamijou turned to him with the same scowl that Yanase had on his face. "And how do you know that?"

Yanase didn't answer and took another drink. "Tell me 'Mr. Kamijou'; are you always this curious with strangers?"

"Don't use that tone with me brat. And for the record, no, but it seems that my roommate's curious personality has caught up with me. That or it's the alcohol talking."

The artist slumped down in his seat with the cold beer by his bruised cheek. "Okay then Mr. Kamijou-alcohol, would you like to explain unrequited love for your friend since childhood, and that he totally rejects you for a guy who is one hundred percent not right for him?"

Kamijou turned to the artist. "Actually, yes, I can explain." Now Yanase looked up at the teacher with questioning eyes. Kamijou's expression was very serious and Yanase could tell that he wasn't just playing with his feelings. "I loved him since I was eight and we were always together. But once we entered high school HE comes along and takes him away from me. That man was such an oblivious air-head, yet he loved him."

Okay, Yanase was more than one hundred percent sure that it was the alcohol talking, because who just admits that they were in love with a man to a complete stranger? He wanted to yell at the man to stop playing around but he continued. "I never told him that I loved him so I just watched him slip by… then again he didn't confess to that airhead either. In the end the fool was married, and as for my friend… well it seems he found someone."

Yanase's lowered his eyes and turned back to his beer. And just like that both men were alone almost at night, drinking until they puke. "So what's your story brat?"

"Huh?"

"I spilled my heart, now tell me yours. It's only fair." Kamijou drank the last of his beer.

Yanase glared at the man and gripped his glass. "I loved my friend since middle school, but I could tell he didn't reciprocate those feelings. Instead he fell head over heels for his cold-hearted playboy of a friend. I told him that I loved him this afternoon and he punched me while his friend barged into my home and tried to beat me up too. Tch, that man doesn't deserve Chiaki." Guzzling the last of his beer Yanase slammed the glass and demanded for another, but Kamijou took the glass away from him. The dirty blonde protested, but Hiroki said that he had enough to drink that night.

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"Like I said, how would you know? You weren't punched in the face." Kamijou opened his mouth to say something but Yanase continued to talk. "Why does it matter? Now we are both still single guys drinking our hearts out until alcohol poisoning kicks in."

Kamijou sighed. "I'm not single."

"Excuse me?"

The brunette was now staring at Yanase. "My story? That was over six years ago, maybe seven or eight. I lost count but I found someone special, and my old unrequited love and I are still friends."

Gray eyes blinked in much confusion. His story was over six years old? But how could that be? Kamijou still sounded so bitter about it and yet he could just say that he's found his 'someone special'? "So you're telling me that you just suddenly got over the man you loved since childhood and moved on? Is it that easy?"

"Of course it's not that easy, but it's possible. Even after my lover came to me I still felt so broken. But he helped me; he put my heart back together." _His heart back together…_ "Ah crap! Look what you made me do! I sound like some love struck teenager in a stupid comic book! Hey bartender, another one!"

The bartender walked by and filled Kamijou's glass and left to attend another business. "So… it's possible?"

"It's painful, but possible." Suddenly, Kamijou's phone began to ring and he answered. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. What? No you moron, I can get home by myself! There is no- how do you know where I'm drinking? Baka!" He hung up, paid the bartender and took his coat. "If that man comes back just tell them that I went home."

Yanase nodded and watched as the mysterious 'Kamijou' left the bar. The other man never approached him, so half an hour later Yanase paid and headed home.

!

The room where he and Chiaki were drinking was still a mess, but he ignored it and went straight to his room to change. On his phone was one voice message, so he played it while he stripped of his clothing and put on his pajamas.

"_Yuu, it's me… um… I just want to say that I'm really sorry for what happened this afternoon, and I understand if you hate me now. But please, I just don't want anything to change between us because you're my best friend and I still love you for that. W-when things cool down call me back please."_

Yuu Yanase smiled. So naïve and oblivious yet so caring and loving. Crawling into bed, Yanase replayed the message until he fell asleep. Sure, it wasn't a start to moving on, but just hearing him say 'I love you' was close enough for him, for now.

* * *

><p>Author's note: As for Hiroki, he went home and smexed up Nowaki because he was drunk and horny. Also, according to Nowaki, Hiroki gets really talkative when drunk (I can't remember the episode but he did mention it somewhere in season 2 probably), so that's why he actually spoke to Yuu.<p>

But besides that is it bad that I actually like Yuu/Chiaki more than Hatori/Chiaki? I mean, maybe it's because Yuu looks like a badass version of Misaki and Shinobu mixed together with the personality of Haruhiko (since I love that guy too) but I just feel that Yuu does fit more for Chiaki than Hatori. Well truthfully, afterwards I watched the Hatori/Chiaki OVA (which is an awesome OVA) but it was in place of Hatori's point of view, and I noticed the way he would mentally criticize Chiaki. I don't know but maybe I'm just bothered by that and Hatori just seems much colder than Usami. I'm picky leave me alone.

So originally I was going to make this a Usami/Yuu interaction, and then I thought a Misaki/Yuu interaction would be better. However I remember in another episode Chiaki described his love with Hatori to be 'Egotistical' so my thought was 'Junjou Egotist with Hiroki, helloo Megan (I need more Young Justice)!

Point is, when Chiaki punched him and Yuu started to tear up I basically gasped like a fangirl and went 'WHAT THE HELL CHIAKI CHOOSE YUU BECAUSE HE LOOKS BADASS!" Ah well, it is what it is.

So now tell me, who would you like for Yuu to end up with? Hell, even Yokozawa has a lover! (If anyone has scanlations for Yokozawa no Baai please, please send it to me and you will get a free request I beg of you I want to read it, even if it's not translated.) Yuu could be with someone from the Junjou world such as Haruhiko or maybe Mino (the guy who always smiles.) I don't know but I really love Yuu.

Hm, well now go review minions, also apologizes for spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes as usual. And if many wasn't too happy with the Hiroki/Yuu friendship, I think I can rewrite this to the Misaki/Yuu one instead.


End file.
